


with a slice! or a snip!

by Amber



Series: Create Something Every Day! (October 2018) [22]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Gore, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: Prompt 28: Outfit of the Day.





	with a slice! or a snip!

**Author's Note:**

> this is em and hal's fault.

Nathan doesn't remember ordering the mannequin. Perhaps it was Shilo — her decor has a tendency towards the macabre, and she frequently rifles through things like old medical catalogues and buys skeletons for her room. Or perhaps she only means to use it as an oversized doll, dress it up in pretty clothes she can't wear. But she's in one of her moods right now — the temper tantrums that are becoming more frequent — and she does not answer when he knocks.

He decides to store it in the secret room for now; perhaps it can wear his butcher's smock when he is not. Recently he caught himself trying to have a chat with one of the recently deceased — perhaps the mannequin will provide better company.

Still. When he gripes to it about the last set of organs he had to take, he doesn't really expect it to _respond_.

"Oh you poor dear," comes a chirpy young woman's voice. Nathan turns, startled, and sees the mannequin has torn the jaw and voicebox from the corpse whose heart and kidneys he just finished fridging. It's still trying to smooth them onto the lower half of its blank mannequin face, and it reminds him a little of Pavi Largo's stitched on mask-face. "It really is _terribly_ disheartening to be underappreciated."

Nathan stumbles back a step. He would have thought by now he was past fear, when he was the Repo Man, but here it is, dropping cold through his stomach to turn his knees to jelly. "What," he tries.

"Oh, don't worry," it reassures him, its voice breathy, girlish, "I wouldn't hurt _you_. Not now I've seen how much _fun_ you are!"

This isn't quite as reassuring as it probably means it to be.

"I _do_ have a favour to ask, though. Just one teensy little favour." It's over at another body he finished work on about twenty minutes ago, still hasn't dumped. "If you're not going to use all this lovely skin, do you think I could have some? I am feeling a _bit_ naked."

"Er..." Nathan blinks, voice faint. "Go ahead." All bodies end up in the same morgue; Nathan doesn't skim organs that haven't been ordered for repossession, but he doubts Roti will notice if one corpse is peeled a little more bloody than usual.

"Oh, lovely!" enthuses the mannequin, and he watches as the sharp ends of its jagged plastic fingers dig into the corpse.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a knife?" he asks. "Pair of scissors, perhaps?"

It giggles. "Well aren't you just a gentleman. Yes, you do have such a lot of pretty tools. But I'd much rather use them on something _alive_."

Nathan shivers. He should be disgusted. He should. But he can't deny that there's an echo, in its enthusiasm, of the passion he's found growing in him for his own thankless work. It has been so long since there's been a woman in his life that wasn't his daughter. He thinks of Shilo upstairs — cannot imagine what a creature like this would do to an innocent girl like her. But then, there's so many doors between them. The mannequin never has to know. Not if he finds it other entertainment. Outside.

"Since I did you a favour," he growls with a grin, "How about helping me out with a little pick-up job. Gotta track down someone."

"Ooh! Hunting isn't _normally_ my sort of thing, but given everything, I suppose I could branch out. And a chase does sound like fun." He has the strangest impression that it's grinning back, even as it wraps the grisly material that it's peeled around its jointed midsection. "My name's Nikola, by the way. Nikola Orsinov. What's your name?"

"I'm the Repo Man," says Nathan, and reaches for his mask.


End file.
